familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ada Lindauer I (1868-1894)
Ada Lindauer I (1868-1894) aka Adeline Lindauer. (b. 1868, most likely Hoboken or Manhattan, USA - d. May 7, 1894, most likely Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Name variations *Adeline Lindauer *Adaline Lindauer Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Siblings Eloise Lindauer (1861-1935) aka Ellie Lindauer, who married Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) aka Max Freudenberg; William Lindauer (1866-c1870); Adeline Lindauer I (1862-c1895) aka Ada Lindauer I, who married Charles L. Schoenfeld (c1860-?); Anna Lillian Lindauer (1872-1956) who married Ira Lowe (1875-bef1910); Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) who married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and died of syphilis; and LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) aka Lee Lindauer, who is named after the physician that attended his birth, and he later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966). 1880 United States Census She appears in the 1880 United States Census living with her parents in Hoboken, New Jersey. Marriage On June 03, 1886 she married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1858-aft1920) in Manhattan. Charles was the son of Charles L. Schoenfeld I (1825-?) and Elise Piest Kuchan (1827-?). Charles and Elise were from Stadthagen, Lippe-Schaumburg, Germany. On Ada's marriage certificate, her parents are listed as: "Charles F. Lindauer" and "Annie Geschohr". The certificate was number "57675". Children All the children were born in Hoboken. *Lulu Schoenfeld (1886-?) who was born on October 22, 1886. She appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. *Eloise Schoenfeld (1888-?) aka Elsie Schoenfeld, who was born on December 10, 1888. She appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. *Ada B. Schoenfeld (1888-?) who was born on December 10, 1888 and was a twin of Elsie. She does not appear in the 1900 United States Census, so she must have died as an infant. ✝ *Edward Schoenfeld (1891-?) who was born on December 23, 1891. He appears in the 1905 New Jersey Census, so she may have married and had children. He never married and appears alone in the 1930 United States Census. *Charles L. Schoenfeld III (1891-?) who was born on December 23, 1891 and was a twin of Edward. He does not appear on the 1900 US census, so he must of died as an infant. ✝ Death Ada died on May 7, 1895 in Hoboken, New Jersey. The death was incorrectly indexed as occurring in 1894. It was reported in the 1895 newspaper. Unfinished tasks Her death certificate will have to be ordered and her funeral notice looked up in the microfilm at Rutgers. Her descendants will have to be searched for until a living person is found. The best way will be to search through the New Jersey marriage index until I can find one of the daughters married. From there I can search for their death and living people mentioned in the funeral notice. Images Image:Document missing.png|1868 birth Image:1870 census Lindauer Weber 02a.gif|1870 US census File:Lindauer-Ada 1872February16 bank.jpg|1872 bank record File:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 US census Image:Lindauer-Charles 1885 NJ census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:Lindauer Schoenfeld 1886.gif|1886 marriage to Charles L. Schoenfeld II Image:Lindauer-Ada 1895 death.png|1895 death Image:Lindauer-Ada 1895 funeral.png|1895 funeral notice Category: Non-SMW people articles